


Smoothies and a Kid

by ZecoriTheWeirdOne



Category: Underhero (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Masked Kid (Underhero), Selective Mute Masked Kid (Underhero), also this is Not beta read we die like the hero, bc yES, dont take the title seriously i am just bad at titles, i mean. i say h/c but there is not that much hurt, stitches bc like is anybody gonna adopt that child and not wait for an answer, t bur is a musical fan and stitches makes fun of him for it, they are. humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZecoriTheWeirdOne/pseuds/ZecoriTheWeirdOne
Summary: When one goes out to get smoothies for you and your roommate, you don’t usually come home with a kid, too.Or, Stitches finds a kid in an alleyway, and decides it’s free real estate.
Relationships: Masked Kid (Underhero) & Mr Stitches (Underhero), Mr Stitches (Underhero) & T. Bur (Underhero)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Smoothies and a Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Underhuman: An underhero human AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434014) by [bluepatient](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepatient/pseuds/bluepatient). 



> me and the homies in the underhero fan server thing discord made a human au for underhero and it’s basically just found family galore. we needed more found family and if no one else was gonna do it then we might as well. also with a dash of humans bc yes.
> 
> if you like what ya see,, go check out the human au fics being written by my buddy blue!!! they are VERY GOOD and i LOVE THEM. and while i’m at it just read all of her fics, if you haven’t already. right now all she has are the human au fics and an underhero oneshot fic But The Point Still Stands. she is at bluepatient,, now go shower her with love.

The day started out normal enough. Stitches got up, and took his coffee from his roommate, who woke up earlier than him, as always. After breakfast, the two practically just vibed for the rest of the day at their apartment. Ah, the perks of being an adult. 

Usually it was just Stitches that sat around, but today was one of the rare days where T. Bur had the day off, so instead they decided to hold a movie night(or,, more like movie day, but eh, details). They ordered delivery, and let the day waste away.   
  
  


* * *

Stitches woke up to a consistent tapping on his head, and faintly realized he had fallen asleep on his roomie’s shoulder sometime during The Lego Movie(a shame, he's going to have to go rewatch it sometime soon. gotta make that eleven turn into twelve, ya know?). 

“Wake up, potato sack, I’m hungry,” Bur said. It took a moment for him to process. And when he did, he whined. 

“Don’t we have some stuff in the pantry..?” He said, not willing to get up. He was comfy, damn it. Alas, his roomie scooted away, letting his head fall on the couch with a thump. 

“Yeah, but I don’t want anything there.” Bur said simply, with a toothy smirk. Stitches looked up at his roommate, scanning his face, and pouted. 

“...This is revenge for the taco incident, isn’t it.” His smirk only grew. With that, he sighed, and begrudgingly got up. “What do you want?” He groaned at his roommate. 

The scientist-wanna-be looked thoughtful, before stating, “Smoothies.” 

“That’s not food.” 

“I’m not that hungry.” 

Stitches wanted to argue, but quickly realized it wasn’t worth it. He sighed again. 

“The usual?”

His roommate nodded, “Lemonade.” Stitches grinned.

“Got it, Aaron Burr, sir.” And with that, he grabbed his wallet and left, leaving a disgruntled T. Bur behind.   


* * *

It was a fifteen minute walk to the smoothie place, not too far away that he’d have to ride a bus or something. It was a pretty chilly night, his outfit only barely keeping the frost at bay. It wasn’t that late yet, only 6 pm, so hopefully the shop wouldn’t be closed yet. 

And if it was, he could always break in and steal the smoothies. 

(he’s joking)

~~ (sadly) ~~

To his luck(or misfortune, now he’d have to.. he shuddered,  _ pay _ them), the store was still open, so he bought his two smoothies(look.. if bur is gonna make him walk thirty minutes back and forth for a single lemonade smoothie, he’s gonna get a goddamn peach smoothie for himself, too), and headed back out. 

He decided to take his sweet time getting home, purely out of spite against Bur for having to go out in the first place. He casually strolled down the sidewalk, taking small sips of his smoothie. 

If he hadn’t been going slow, perhaps he wouldn’t have noticed a small figure in the back of an alleyway. 

In fact, he almost kept on walking, having not yet processed what he saw. Once he did, though, he stopped in his tracks, confused. 

Did.. did he see that right? 

Slowly, he turned back around, and peeked around the corner, almost expecting to see normal alley stuff. 

Trash bag, dumpster, trash bag, trash bag, small child, trash bag, whatever  _ that _ pile is, tra—

Wait.

His eyes widened as he took in the child. He couldn’t see their face well, with short, messy brown hair in the way. They wore a black shirt and pants, and were hunched in on themselves, as if trying to comfort themselves. They were shivering. 

For Stitches, it wasn’t too cold, but that was because he was wearing a sweater as well as a shirt, this kid.. they weren’t wearing anything other than a small t-shirt. 

His heart broke.

Without a second thought, he approached. 

The kid didn’t seem to hear him at first, not until a shadow fell over them. They flinched, and looked up at him, and that was when they saw their face for the first time. 

Or, some of their face. The kid’s face was mostly covered up by their hair and a face mask the kid was wearing. He could see an eye staring up at him with uncertainty, fear even. As if his heart couldn’t be any more shattered. 

He leaned down to the kid’s height, not missing how the kid leaned away, and put down the smoothies he almost forgot he had. 

“Hey, kid.” He said softly, trying not to spook the kid any further than he has already. “You ok?”

The kid didn’t answer, just stared at him hesitantly. 

“Do you know what you're doing out here?” He tried again. 

No answer.

“...Can you talk..?” 

He got an answer, this time, in the form of a hesitant nod.

“So, do you just not want to talk?” Another nod. “That’s alright. I’ve got some more questions, if you don’t mind?” Another nod, more hesitant than the second one. 

“Are you lost?” There was a brief pause, before they shrugged. Alright. There were multiple ways he could interpret that, but he chose to just pin it for later. 

“Is there anybody looking for you?” They didn’t answer. “..alright. Do you have anywhere you can go?” They shook their head. He was starting to picture the story behind this. He.. he wanted to help, but.. He and his roommate could barely keep up with the rent on good days. Adding a third person, a  _ child _ , to that dynamic? Not the best idea, financially. 

...But……. He looked at the kid again. There was no way this kid could live out here on their own. It was only a little chilly, yet here they are shivering like nobody’s business. Maybe.. maybe they could afford to give this kid a place to stay, at least until they found a more permanent home. ..And, besides, he was already getting a bit attached.

“..Would you like one?” He asked, continuing his previous question. He saw the kid’s eyes widen, and he could feel the gears turning in their head. It wasn’t long before they gave a hesitant nod. He smiled. 

“Alright, one last question.” The kid tilted their head.

“How much do you like peach smoothies?”

* * *

The kid sat on his shoulders as he opened the door to his apartment, holding a lemonade smoothie. 

“Honey, I’m home!” He shouted teasingly into the room, earning a confused look from the kid. 

“Took you long enough, I was starting to think you aban…doned….” T. Bur started, as he walked out of his bedroom, before laying eyes on the kid. 

They all stared at each other for a minute. 

“Stitches.” T. Bur said.

“Yeah?” He replied, acting as if he had no clue what he was thinking. 

“What do you have there?” Bur asked, pointedly staring at the kid. 

“A smoothie,” Stitches said cheekily, holding up the lemonade smoothie. 

They stared at each other again. 

“Found ‘em on the street, they had nowhere else to go.” Stitches said suddenly, and T. Bur’s look softened. They stood in silence for a bit, before T. Bur sighed. 

“We’re talking, later.” 

“Sure, fish boy.” Stitches grinned, before heading to the couch, plopping the kid onto it. 

He could hear Bur muttering about how “you infodump about fish  _ one time _ ,” before grabbing the remote and going to pick a movie. 

Stitches turned to the kid, who looked at him confused. Stitches ignored it, and instead looked at the screen. 

“Ooh, you’re gonna love this one,” He said, and soon, The Lego Batman Movie began playing.

Everytime he looked at the kid after, they looked absolutely enthralled by it. 

* * *

At the end of the movie night, if the kid were to be cuddled up next to Stitches, with his hand in their hair.. well… no one had to know. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

(though, bur was  _ totally _ taking a picture of this for blackmail purposes)

**Author's Note:**

> i have legos on the mind that is why there are references to lego movies. anyway uhh hope you enjoyed!!! uhhhh check out my tumblr too if you want,, it’s @zecoritheweirdone.


End file.
